LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible Season 1 9
Bitter Lessons is the ninth episode of the first Season of ''LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible. Characters '''Featured character(s) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Supporting characters * Mary Jane Watson '(Mentioned) * J. Jonah Jameson (Mentioned) * Daredevil (Mentioned) Villains * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) (First appearance as Doctor Octopus) * The Scorpion (Mac Gargan) (Mentioned) * The Stooges ** Larry ** Curly ** Moe ** Joe ** Shemp Locations * Earth-TRN953 ** New York City *** Queens **** .Horizon University *** Brooklyn **** Coney Island Hospital (First appearance) Story Spider-Man stops the Stooges from breaking into a jewelry store, effortlessly defeating them and leaving them webbed up for the authorities. On the ledge of an apartment building, Spider-Man remarks about how, ever since his battle with Scorpion 2 weeks ago, it's been easy taking down criminals. The young hero then jokingly remarks how much he'd actually like a worthy opponent to face him, completely oblivious of the karma in store for him... At Horizon University, Otto Octavius storms down the hallway after being fired by the Board of Directors due to Octavius' experiment leading to Peter Parker collapsing during the school trip back in early September. Enraged, Octavius delusionally believes that the reason he was fired was due to the board's jealousy of his genius intellect, unaware that the real reason for his firing was over safety regulations involving his experiments. Entering his laboratory, Octavius puts on his metallic harness and prepares to initiate the experiment once again to prove his worth to the Board. However, without someone in the small control room to regulate the radiation output, the reactor powering Octavius' cylotron becomes unstable. Octavius is unable to deactivate the machine or escape due to the safety protocols taking effect. With Octavius locked inside with the melting-down reactor, he cowers in fear as he realizes his final mistake. Octavius is then imbued with radiation, fusing his harness to his torso. The last thing he sees is the reactor exploding before he falls unconscious. The next evening, Spider-Man is perched on a gargoyle, reading a newspaper article relating to the explosion at Horizon University the previous night. Wishing he could help with the cleanup, but fearing that the radioactive debris at the site would mutate his body even further, Spider-Man swings off in search of a crime to fight. At the Coney Island Hospital, Octavius awakens, asking a nearby nurse what had happened. The nurse regretfully tells him that there was an explosion at Horizon University the night before. When Octavius looks down in shame, he notices his harness still attached to his body. When he asks the nurse why it wasn't removed, the nurse informs him that the harness can't be removed. She then reveals that it's been fused to his body. Octavius then breaks down in tears, perceiving himself as having lost his humanity. When the nurse tries to apologize, Otto angrily tells her off, saying that she's not sorry yet. Elsewhere, Spider-Man is pondering to himself whether or not he should tell Mary Jane his secret identity, acknowledging that his dual life has caused problems in his personal life. He begins to consider that just telling her will ease the burden on his double life, but also realizes that doing so will put her in mortal danger, recalling Scorpion's attack on his high school a few weeks back. However, before he can think about this anymore, he hears a scream coming from the hospital and swings off to investigate. At the hospital, Octavius has taken most of the staff prisoner and forced them into giving him a good portion of their equipment for him to continue his experiments. One doctor protests this and attempts to leave, only for Octavius to grab him with one of his tentacles, informing the doctor that he leaves when he says so. The nurse attempts to pull a fire alarm, but it's torn out of the wall by Octavius and she is knocked to the side. At that moment, though, Spider-Man arrives at the hospital and confronts Octavius. Spidey engages in a brief scuffle with Octavius, but is overwhelmed by his tentacles and is soundly defeated. With the fire department on the way, Octavius throws Spider-Man out the window and flees, intending to find a new laboratory to continue his experiments. Spider-Man falls to the ground, but hits a tree, which breaks his fall. As Spidey regains consciousness, he slowly gets to his feet, realizing he was, for the first time, defeated. Spider-Man then slowly limps away into the sunset, pondering if this might be the end of his career. Trivia * This episode is primarily based on The Amazing Spider-Man #3, with elements from the Spider-Man: The Animated Series episode Doctor Octopus: Armed and Dangerous and The Spectacular Spider-Man episode Reaction. * Octavius' reaction to his arms being fused to his torso after awakening in the hospital is inspired by both his awakening in the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility in Ultimate Spider-Man #14 and Harvey Dent's reaction to being scarred as Two-Face in the 2008 film The Dark Knight. * In the episode, during Spider-Man's musing over whether or not he should tell Mary Jane his secret identity, mentions "J. Jonah Jameson always writing conspiracy theories about that "Guardian Devil" in Hell's Kitchen".